


Dissect

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Flufftober, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Come on, this is amazing!” Magnus insists. “Think of it as a once in a lifetime opportunity.”“I would hope so,” Alec laughs out. “I don’t want to imagine when else I would come into contact with a sheep brain.”





	Dissect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Brain

“I am not touching that,” Alec says, his nose scrunching up as they approach the sheep brain that has been set out on their lab table by their professor. 

Magnus, on the other hand, sits down in his chair excitedly, immediately pulling gloves out of the container beside him. He loves doing their anatomy labs, and Alec is lucky to have him as a partner. If he had to work with anyone else it’s likely they would get nothing done.  

He hates the fact that he constantly has to touch dead animals and organs. They had to dissect a rat that their professor had killed five minutes before they were brought in on their  _first day_. It only got worse when they moved onto the dead cats. 

He wants to help people who are  _alive_.

“Come on, this is amazing!” Magnus insists. “Think of it as a once in a lifetime opportunity.” 

“I would hope so,” Alec laughs out, taking his seat beside his lab partner. “I don’t want to imagine when else I would come into contact with a sheep brain.” 

Magnus looks over at him with a mock grave expression, leaning in close as he says, “The zombie apocalypse spares no one, Alexander. You’ll see plenty of brains then.” 

Alec hums, smiling as Magnus leans away again and picks up the scalpel. He cuts into the brain with ease, and as much as Alec hates it, he can’t help but stare, because Magnus is wearing gold eyeliner today. 

There was a situation not too long ago that involved a very drunk Alec pulling Magnus aside at a party and telling him he looked really pretty with gold eyeliner. So maybe he’s reading into it a little bit more than he should. Or maybe he’s not, and Magnus is waiting for him to comment on it. 

“Would you bring your makeup with you if the zombie apocalypse happened and you could only fit so much in your bag?” he asks casually, writing down the parts of the brain that they are supposed to identify. 

“Depends,” Magnus says smoothly, glancing sideways with a grin, “are we teaming up or am I going to have to seduce you into being my partner?”

“You don't need makeup to do that.” 

The words slip out of Alec’s mouth before he can stop them and he freezes, his pencil dropping to the table. Magnus laughs beside him and he risks a glance over to see his partner staring back at him with a smug expression. 

“In that case, I’d only bring the eyeliner. I know how much you like it.” 

Alec blushes but holds his gaze. There’s not point in hiding now. 

“Good,” he says, scooting his chair closer. You can kill the zombies, too.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly and turns back to the brain, but Alec doesn’t miss the way he tilts his body to the side so their arms brush.

“Only for you, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is and I did not proofread because I scored myself a girlfriend this evening and I can't focus right now I'm sorry hjkgfdls love y'all though <3


End file.
